Fantasías Prohibidas
by LilixBlack
Summary: Hay una razón por la cual Sirius Black busca desesperadamente ocupar su tiempo libre, y distraer su mente de esas imágenes que le acechan sin compasión día y noche. Pero tanto en sus fantasías como la realidad, este Black siempre se sale con la suya.


Este One shot, se suponía que sería un Sirius/Bella, en la mitad del camino dió pie para algo más. Me gusta como quedó despues de todo, a pesar de que tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir un fan fiction.

Dedicado A "N" y a "L". Para que abran los ojos y puedan apreciar la realidad con mayor claridad =o

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermana gemela del alma: Gisella, por betear este One Shot. ^^

Espero os guste. xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Un poco más abajo y… ¡Listo!" _

El click sonó amortiguado entre su mano y el césped, pero al fin había logrado desabrocharlo después de cinco minutos.

"_¿Qué sucede con estas chicas y los brassiere a prueba de manos? Es como si llevaran un maldito cinturón de castidad en el pecho, joder…"_

Otro gemido ahogado desvió sus pensamientos, la morena que yacía en la grama debajo de su cuerpo gimoteaba su nombre en voz baja, mientras él acariciaba con pericia cada centímetro de piel que cinco pares de dedos traviesos encontraban a su paso. Verse en esa familiar situación le hizo sonreír satisfecho hacia sus adentros al recordar que, nuevamente, él tenía el control.

Hacía unas pocas horas, se había encontrado a sí mismo en la incomodísima posición de explicarle a su compañera de turno, porqué le había encontrado con la mano debajo de la falda de su mejor amiga.

"Se me cayó una aceituna dentro de su falda" No fue la mejor respuesta que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Especialmente, porque esa monumental rubia que le miraba iracunda con el rostro completamente rojo deformado por la ira y la vergüenza, era tan tonta como parecía… Al contrario de su amiga; ahora la morena también le miraba como si fuese a hacerle una maldición imperdonable allí mismo en frente de todos. Y él que pensó que su indiferente comentario había sido muy gracioso, al menos Colagusano se había reído, pero él se reía por cualquier idiotez así que no contaba.

- Me aman… - murmuró sardónico sacudiendo la cabeza. Remus soltó un bufido lo suficientemente alto como para que Sirius lo escuchara. Este reprimió una risa.

Le había tomado mucho trabajo colocar las palabras correctas en una misma oración para explicarle a su amiguita que lo suyo había sido algo de unas cuantas noches, y que francamente no había sido tan buena como le habían dicho. Fue una suerte que la chica no le abofeteara por eso.

Ya se estaba cansando de las rubiecitas. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se llevó otro bocado a la boca, mientras tenía la mayoría de las miradas del Gran Comedor puestas en él. La chica frente a él seguía pidiendo explicaciones a gritos; haciendo honor a las teorías de que cuanto más clara la cabellera, más tontas e histéricas. Y estaba casi seguro de que se abalanzaría sobre su amiga dentro de poco, pero a él le importaba un comino que la chica se quedara ronca o que se agarraran de los pelos allí mismo. No sería la primera vez.

¡Cómo se molestaba cuando las chicas le armaban líos como ese! En frente de medio colegio, y además interrumpían su almuerzo. Se había perdido el respeto. Francamente.

Con calma y con toda la elegancia de alguien de su estirpe, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta, indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se levantó y con un manotazo involuntario dejó la servilleta en la mesa, logrando que muchas miradas se desviaran hacia él.

_"Oh demonios..." _

Hasta las dos chicas interrumpieron su descarga verbal cuando le vieron alejarse de la mesa de su casa. Pero ¡Oh! Merlín es grande. En la puerta del comedor le sonreía, con par de escobas en mano, nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, su hermano. Sí que era oportuno.

Sonrió de nuevo, y se encaminó derecho a la puerta mientras las chicas –y los curiosos- le dirigían miradas incrédulas por no decir una sola palabra y marcharse sin más.

Como si les hubiese leído el pensamiento, se volvió antes de llegar a la puerta y con una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa de los mil demonios les dijo _"Continúen". _Cerró la puerta detrás de él y dentro del comedor se hizo un súbito silencio, en el cual se escuchó a la perfección las carcajadas de James Potter desde fuera.

Gracias a Circe, había logrado evitar semejante escándalo de celos, con una escapada monumental a una práctica de quidditch que seguramente no necesitaba, porque acababan de terminar el último partido de la temporada y habían perdido horrorosamente contra Ravenclaw por tan solo 25 tantos. Oh, estaba a punto de hacer arder el campo de entrenamiento y el trasero de cada uno de sus compañeros, incluyendo a James.

Nada mejor que una larga ducha después de un escándalo de mujeres y una exhaustiva práctica desbordante de testosterona. Por supuesto, el ser el capitán del equipo tenía sus ventajas, y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta práctica improvisada para demostrarle a sus compañeros de equipo cómo se sentía tras haber perdido la copa, por segundo año consecutivo. Les había hecho trabajar tanto, que ninguno se quedó demasiado tiempo en las duchas, y la gran mayoría le dirigió miradas de odio al salir.

Se preguntó cómo habría terminado el asunto en el comedor. No que le importara, ni mucho menos. La morena seguramente lo buscaría para darle una buena patada en el trasero. Al menos la rubia era lo suficientemente tonta como para creérselo, diablos, fue lo suficientemente tonta como para creerse que por haberse revolcado un par de veces ya eran algo. Pero ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque últimamente se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes, siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya.

Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente había tenido mucha acción bajo las sábanas. Demasiada. No que fuese necesariamente malo, sino más bien inusual.

"_Tampoco es exactamente bajo las sábanas"_

Soltó otra risotada, y el eco se disparó en las húmedas paredes del baño de hombres. Entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente disipara sus pensamientos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que las gotas escurrieron de su cabello negro, relajándose completamente, su mente se puso en blanco. Y la imagen que venía atormentándolo desde hacía más de una semana regresó de nuevo. La razón por la cual se mantenía ocupado a cada momento, para evitar pensar en ella; por lo que pasaba cada noche fuera de su cama, haciendo de todo menos dormir, y aun así, aquella imagen, aquella tortura de su mente, no lo dejaba en paz.

La imagen de aquella mujer dormida, desnuda, envuelta en sábanas de satén negro, con los oscuros rizos desparramándose sobre su rostro. Su delicada piel pálida, pero seguramente lisa y tierna como un melocotón, probablemente suave al tacto. Se imaginó a si mismo tocando aquella piel, aspirando su olor, acariciando su cuello con dulzura, haciendo que de aquellos rojos y carnosos labios se desprendieran gemidos de lujuria que acrecentaran su deseo. Sin darse cuenta su propia mano había cobrado vida y descendía suavemente por su abdomen, en el momento en que rozó su sexo contuvo la respiración e imaginó que la mujer abría los ojos al tiempo que gemía mientras él mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones. Abrió la palma de la mano sosteniendo aquella imagen en su cabeza, y descendió un poco más mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Esto estaba mal. El no debería estar pensando en ella. No en "ella". Pero no podía evitar recorrer su vientre con la boca, en su mente; le acariciaba los pechos mientras descendía dando besos y lamidos hasta llegar a la cúspide de su sexo, le abría las piernas sin compasión y le rendía culto a toda su femineidad, lamiendo y succionando, disfrutando de cada suspiro, de cada gemido que se escapaba de los labios de aquella pelirroja.

Le jodía tanto tenerla en su mente día y noche, aun cuando intentara dejarlo pasar, aún cuando ocupara su mente con otras cosas para distraerse, la verdad era que se moría de deseo y algo más cada vez que la veía caminar por el pasillo, con los libros en los brazos dirigiéndose a clase, sonriendo cada vez que Remus le decía algo gracioso, cuando su mirada se perdía completamente al observar a James, y luego se volvía disimulando que se moría por él.

No tenía ni puta idea de qué era lo que sentía por ella. Deseo. Obviamente. Siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener, y demonios, estaba completamente seguro de que ella entraba en esa categoría. Como si llevara escrito en tinta invisible un maldito letrero de: "Prohibido tocar por Sirius Black"

Y luego estaba James. Él era la principal razón por la cual sentía la necesidad de auto castigarse cual elfo domestico cada vez que pensaba en ella. Él estaba verdaderamente loco por ella, no era ninguna novedad para nadie. Pero principalmente: él era su amigo, su compañero, diablos, era su hermano. No podía hacerle eso, no iba a permitir que esta situación se le fuera de las manos.

No pudo controlarse cuando se visualizó a sí mismo dentro del cuerpo de ella, y a la pelirroja gritando su nombre, una y otra vez. El asunto terminó allí mismo en sus manos.

Se detuvo secamente y abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡¡Maldición!!

Bramó mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared. Observó el resultado resbalar de sus manos y el agua tibia deshaciéndose de la evidencia. Esto de tener tiempo para pensar no le estaba funcionando, especialmente cuando quería sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. Así tuviese que acostarse con todas las chicas de Hogwarts para olvidarla, lo haría.

Espera ¿Ya no lo había hecho? Oh, bueno, empezaría la ronda de nuevo. Casi sonrió.

Cerró la ducha y se colocó la toalla. Sentía deseos de golpear a alguien. O de follarse a alguien.

- Necesito una buena revolcada…

Cuando llegó a los pies de los jardines del castillo, sonrió maliciosamente. Definitivamente el destino estaba de su lado. La morena del incidente de esa mañana estaba recostada a uno de los árboles leyendo un libro. Desde la distancia donde él estaba, podía ver que obviamente la chica usaba la falda muy por encima de lo que ordenaba el reglamento. Pero agradeciendo a los dioses por la buena vista, se dirigió derechito hacia ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pondré Fin. El final de una historia siempre es el inicio de otra no? xD Espero la inspiración se mantenga para seguir escribiendo.

Los reviews, comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos. Y si quieren lanzar tomates, oh bueno, también. Jejeje.

Saludos! ^^


End file.
